farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu
Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu, or simply Sikozu was a Kalish bioloid, an operative of both a myterious organization which employed her to study Leviathans (of whom she became a book expert) and the Kalish resistance movement. When her former employers, the Grudeks decided she was no longer needed, she was forced to join John Crichton and later the crew of Moya in order to survive. An expert in several fields of science and an exceptionally intelligent person, she proved herself useful to the crew on numerous occasions. Eventually, she allied herself with Scorpius, seeing him as her best chance of survival and path to succes. Sikozu was planning, logical, calm and cunning, or as Crichton once put it, "too smart". Bio Sikozu was a Kalish who grew up in Scarran-controlled space. In only 6 months, she became an expert (albeit a book expert) on Leviathans, and eventually went to work for a pirate group who harvested toubray fibers from Leviathans. She met up with Crichton while he was aboard the Leviathan Elack in the Sacred Leviathan burial space; she led the pirates there and they subsequently tried to kill her to prevent her telling anyone where the burial area was. Crichton nicknamed her "Sputnik" due to her spiky hairstyle. There was initial confusion at their meeting because her biology could not tolerate translator microbes. Fortunately, she had the ability to learn most languages simply by hearing them."Crichton Kicks" Sikozu accompanied Crichton as he reunited with his crew mates from Moya, and she gradually allied herself with Scorpius, whom she initially seemed intrigued by both because he saved her life from the Peacekeepers and because he was arguably the most powerful and intelligent person on Moya."What Was Lost - Resurrection" They eventually became lovers, and she took a place at his side when he was eventually kicked off Moya."We're So Screwed - La Bomba""Bad Timing" ]] Shortly before the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, it was revealed that she is a variant of a bioloid (a type of android) and a double-agent for the Kalish resistance to free the Kalish from Scarran servitude. She was specially bioengineered to be able to hover in the air and release heat rays from her hands that destroyed Scarran heat producing glands, killing them. She later made a deal with the Scarrans, promising to aid and spy for them in exchange for her people's freedom from Scarran servitude. Scorpius soon learned this, but did not act on it for some time, using her for his own purposes. At the end of the war, Scorpius assaulted her after revealing his knowledge about her betrayal and left her for dead on the water-planet Qujaga shortly before it was destroyed."The Peacekeeper Wars" After the Peacekeeper Wars Sikozu proved to be a survivor, though, allying with Grunchlk and escaping from Qujaga shortly before its destruction. She stayed with Grunchlk as he located more Diagnosans that he could represent, eventually ending up at a Diagnosan enclave. As part of the research they conducted at the enclave, Sikozu and Grunchlk experimented with the sizes of viruses and what made them work, altering their sizes in their breeding DNA, and by doing so inadvertently set off a pandemic across most of the galaxy, the Whaela'an virus. It was this crisis that brought Crichton to the enclave with his son in hopes of finding a cure. Fortunately, Sikozu and Grunchlk had it and as Crichton prepared to depart, Sikozu asked to return with him back to Moya. She revealed that she betrayed Scorpius because she no longer felt that their goals matched closely enough and felt the freedom of her people was not a big enough goal for him. She indicated to Crichton that she became a double agent after her [[Bad Timing|departure from Moya]], and that her efforts were ultimately successful in freeing her people. However her methods were considered abhorrent by the Kalish and she became an outcast as a result."Farscape: Strange Detractors" After returning to Moya, Sikozu entered into an argumentative relationship with Ka Jothee, similar to how Jothee and Chiana first got together."Farscape: Tangled Roots" When the Grennij invaded the Pilot homeworld Doien at the vanguard of the Kkore invasion, Sikozu accompanied the rest of Moya s crew to the planet to assist. After repelling an initial attack, she, Crichton, and Jothee scouted out the Grennij's main base, getting their first hint that the Grennij were preparing the way for someone else. During their investigation, they were spotted by the Grennij and attacked. Sikozu was shot and badly injured as they fled. She was transported back to Moya where she was treated by former Peacekeeper Dr. Gribwel, a member of the crew of the Leviathan Cilla, whose crew had allied with Moya to defend Doien. Sikozu slowly recovered in the infirmary, where she witnessed Noranti's Guowmuhr transformation and was later entrusted by John and Aeryn with looking after their infant son. Sikozu, for her part, was fascinated with the youngster and was convinced his burblings were a language she wanted to learn."Farscape: Red Sky at Morning" Sikozu fully recovered shortly after the beginning of the War for the Uncharted Territories. She hoped to learn information on the Kalish and how they were faring in the Kkore invasion, particularly following the fall of the Scarran Imperium. Though Pilot had no information on the Kalish, he had picked up a transmission from Scorpius mentioning Sikozu's name. From this transmission, Sikozu learned of Scorpius' new allegiance with the Kkore and discovered with horror that the Kkore had wiped out the Kalish at Scorpius' suggestion. Sikozu was devastated by this news."Death is Taxing" Shortly after this, the Peacekeeper fleet being massed by Aeryn, who had been promoted to commandant of the Peacekeepers following a series of unexpected events, was attacked and wiped out by the Kkore. As the survivors of the attack fled to Leviathans Moya, Cilla, and Tiyo, Moya came under attack by Grennij fighters. With her people gone and feeling she had little left to lose, Sikozu took a Prowler, hoping to stop the Grennij from destroying the Leviathans. She bid her friends good bye and told Crichton and Aeryn that their son loved them very much before nobly sacrificing herself to stop the Grennij fighters, ramming the Prowler into the ships and destroying both in the explosion. Her death allowed the Leviathans to starburst and escape, saving over 20,000 lives."Nothing Left to Lose" Personality Sikozu was resourceful, very intelligent, skeptical, and stubborn. Her latter features often made her and her opinions clash with those of Moya s crew. This was especially true in Chiana's case, a relationship that resembled the one Chiana had shared with Jool the cycle before. Sikozu considered Moya's Pilot to be young and incompetent, and most of the crew naive and unprepared for the galaxy's many dangers, with the glaring exception of Scorpius. This could, however, likely be said of Sikozu herself, who on numerous occasions would have her expected facts challenged by the truth of reality. This was evident during her time aboard Elack, when her knowledge on Leviathans was little help,"Crichton Kicks" and when the crew of Moya was shrunk down by Coreeshi bounty hunters, requiring Rygel to tell her to get over her issues by arguing that just because they couldn't understand something didn't mean that it wasn't happening."I Shrink, Therefore I Am" How much of this was genuine Sikozu and how much was feigned for her cover as a spy for the Kalish resistance and later the Scarrans is unknown. Her status as a bioloid may in fact prove that it is all programmed into her. Though a bioloid, she does not behave like a copy in any sense, so it is unknown if she was copied from another individual or if her design is original. In the end, Sikozu's cause always came first and she would do anything for it, much like Scorpius for John and John for Aeryn. It seems, however, that while they could choose to make sacrifices, Sikozu could not, being programmed for her mission. Sikozu's true allegiance with the Scarrans was actually foreshadowed in the middle of Season 4 when - under the guidance of the Ancient 'Einstein' - Crichton attempts to better understand wormhole travel. In a visit to an Unrealized Reality, Crichton - in that reality, a ranking Peacekeeper officer - is forced to execute Sikozu after she is revealed to be a Scarran spy. Whether or not Crichton dismisses this as an event in one reality that may not have had any bearing in his own is not mentioned. At their first meeting, as well, Chiana thinks she is a spy because she has Scarran currency and speaks Scarran. Sikozu explains this away by saying that she's been living in Scarran-controlled space; nevertheless, Chiana takes a dislike to her and nicknames her "Psycho Zoo." "Crichton Kicks""Unrealized Reality" Sikozu was engineered to be a Scarran killing weapon. She can generate radiation tuned to specifically kill Scarrans as a burst from her body, or in smaller quantities from her hands. This may or may not be the same as the flames she is seen firing from her hands (both in small quantity to light a candle, and in larger amount to set off a fireball) during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War."We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction" Sikozu appeared to have something akin to a love-hate relationship with Crichton. At times she appeared to be fascinated by him,"Crichton Kicks" and she put in a lot of effort to learn about his culture."Terra Firma""A Constellation of Doubt" At other times she considered him an idiot, although she did acknowledge that he was no fool. Appearance Sikozu's appearance changes drastically between Season 4 and the Peacekeeper Wars miniseries. Her hair is no longer blazing red, and is restyled in an almost punk fashion, while her body now has tattoos along her spine and front. She also has added some form of brow marking to her face, replacing the faint yellow eyebrows that were present previously. Exactly why she changed her appearance is never explained. In the current Farscape comic book series, she has mostly reverted to her original appearance, including the removal of her brow markings and front tattoos, though she had retained her Peacekeeper Wars look in her first appearance in the comic book. Like all Kalish, she was able to "shift her center of gravity" so that she could walk on walls and ceilings, and could easily reattach limbs that have been severed. She only had to eat once every few weeks, as well. Quotes *If you are sober - or sane enough to understand - I suggest you aim that behind you. The creatures following me execute on sight. Now, what are you going to do for me? *As stupid as you must think them, the Scarrans have made one of the largest most extensive empires in the galaxy and I will repeat this because it does NOT seem to SINK IN, by NOT revealing the locations of their secret bases. *The Scarran's targeting telemetrics are corrupted three degrees off centre... you DARE them to hit. *SKURNACK! *Chiana, the humans will not let us out of this place unescorted, and the way YOU make friends... I do not BLAME them. *Your rambling ASIDE, we still have NO WAY OUT. *Do your appendages reattach? Involving Others * *:John: Are you asking in Scarran? :Sikozu: Of course I am, you ESCREETA! :John: I know what that means. And I love you too. * :Sikozu: I am digesting a LARGE MEAL. That should NOT be affecting you. :John: But it does. * :Sikozu: Aeryn is here. :John: Say that again! :Sikozu: Aeryn is HERE. * :Sikozu: To resisting the enemy.... :Scorpius: To not resisting, YOUR FRIENDS! RAAARRGGHHH!!!!! Trivia Alternate Versions Unrealized Scarran Spy Sikozu Episode: "Unrealized Reality" This version of Sikozu existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Though she looked identical to Sikozu and wore her signature "Sputnik" hairstyle, this individual was much more openly ruthless and aligned against the Peacekeepers. When given the chance, Sikozu grabbed a pulse pistol and opened fire on her captors, killing several guards and Lt. Braca before Crichton, in his Peacekeeper captain role, shot the glass on which she stood, dropping her to her death. Unknown to Crichton, this foreshadowed his Sikozu's true allegiances, as she would eventually spy for the Scarrans as well, during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. Another link between the two was her utterance of the phrase "weak species", which she would later say about Crichton. Stark/Sikozu Episodes: "Unrealized Reality" and "Prayer" After attempting to learn more of the wormhole information in his head from the Ancient Einstein, Crichton was propelled into an Unrealized Reality where the people he knows onboard Moya seemed to be fused with each other: one of them is Stark in the shape of Sikozu with her usual Kalish features, only wearing Stark's clothes, mask, and with his shorter hair and unbalanced mental state. This version of Stark acted slightly differently when crossing someone over: she had to love the soul and care about where it's going ("Different Stark, different rules!" Crichton summed up); she did not so care for her reality's version of Noranti/Rygel but did have such feelings for Aeryn/Chiana. It was through this version of Stark that Crichton and Scorpius discovered the secret Scarran base Katratzi that Aeryn had been taken to, which also existed in Crichton's home reality. The actual gender of Stark/Sikozu is not completely certain owing to the fact that, despite having female appearance, both Crichton and Scorpius refer to the individual as "he". In his first encounter with "her","Unrealized Reality" Crichton shot Stark/Sikozu at her behest when the Peacekeepers overran the ship. In the second encounter,"Prayer" Stark/Sikozu is still alive when last seen, though Crichton assumed she would be killed by Peacekeepers soon after. In actuality, her fate is unclear. Appearances *Season 4 ** "Crichton Kicks" ** "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" ** "What Was Lost - Resurrection" ** "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" ** "Promises" ** "Natural Election" ** "John Quixote" ** "I Shrink, Therefore I Am" ** "A Prefect Murder" ** "Coup By Clam" ** "Unrealized Reality" ** "Kansas" ** "Terra Firma" ** "Twice Shy" ** "Bringing Home the Beacon" ** "A Constellation of Doubt" ** "Prayer" ** "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction" ** "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" ** "Bad Timing" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: "Return of the King" * Farscape: Strange Detractors: ** "Together Again for the First Time" ** "The Binds that Tie" * Farscape: Gone and Back: "Through a Glass, Weirdly * Farscape: Tangled Roots * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning * Farscape: Compulsions: "Prophet Margin" * Farscape: Scorpius: "The Devil's Right Hand" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Death is Taxing" ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" References Category:Recurring characters Category:Kalish Category:Moya's crew Category:Season 4 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters Category:Comic characters Category:Female